


I may fall

by templarhalo



Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, manly tears Grey Knights crying Team RWBY being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the close of every millenium, the Grey Knights mourn four young girls who saved them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late Easter present to everyone on Archive of our own. This is also my first oneshot.

The Grey Knights are the Imperium of Man's daemonhunters.  A beacon of light against the darkness of Chaos.  The face the Daemon with Nemesis Force Weapons,  Psycannons,  Incinerators, and sheer willpower. Shrouded in secrecy, they fight a secret, desperate war against the Daemon. 

 

But the Grey Knights have a secret that not even the Inquisition knows about. 

On the edges of the Imperium,  there lies a planet.

No one knows about it.

Not the Space Marines,  not the Eldar, not the Necrons, not the Tau.  Only the Grey Knights know of this planet. 

They call it Remnant. 

 

It is spoken of in hushed whispers, how that Supreme Grand Master Janus, the legendary first leader of the Grey Knights,  selected by Malcadorr the Sigilite, the Emperor's right hand man, led the entire chapter to assault a daemon world where the four Gods of Chaos most powerful daemonss were gathering. 

Instead they arrived on Remnant.  There, they  met the inhabitants.  They were human.  There were only four settlements on the planet.  The rest were overrun by the Grimm, monsters of unknown origin.  The Warriors of Remnant were dubbed huntsmen or huntresses.  As young teenagers they joined combat schools and were organized into teams of four Armed with weapons unique to each one of them they fought the Grimm and dealt with various threats inside the Kingdom of Remnant. 

When  the Grey Knights arrived on Remnant, they were treated with suspicion but they soon formed a friendship with the people.  They were intrigued  by  the huntsmen and huntresses,  their weapons and unique powers called Semblances.  But one team of huntresses intrigued the Grey Knights the most. 

They were known as Team RWBY. 

Their names are spoken with a reverence surpassed only by the Emperor himself. 

Their names Ruby Ross, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, still strike fear into the hearts of daemons to this day .

 

They were prodigies at their combat school, Beacon Academy. Their leader, Ruby had been admitted to Beacon when she was just 15 years old.  They were known for their deep friendship and sheer combat prowess.  They were a paragon of what it meant to be a huntress.  They had dealt with one of the most dangerous and nefarious plots against Remnant on their own.   They were just first years at Beacon when the Grey Knights arrived. 

The Grey Knights soon discovered that the Grimm were in fact , daemons of Chaos. The unique environment of Remnant had altered the daemons into mindless monsters. 

The Grey Knights quickly set about to  fortifying Remnant.  They set up their command center at Beacon Academy. With the help of the headmaster and  proffesors,Remnant became a kill zone.

Soon. Warp portals began opening on Remnant.  Sheer evil began pouring out as daemons  swarmed over Remnant. 

The Grey Knights struck back. Orbital strikes from their fleet thinned the horde while Janus and the students of Beacon led a massive assault against the daemons. They had to stop the daemons from spreading at all costs.

Team RWBY fought alongside the Grey Knights and their friends and teachers.  Not a single huntsman or huntress fell to corruption.  They did not let Chaos claim their minds or bodies.  They never faltered as the daemons tore them apart.  They never considered retreat. 

As the daemons advanced,  Janus realized that the Daemon Princes would soon arrive.  Gathering his fellow Grey Knights and the surviving huntsmen and huntresses, Janus realized that this brief and  bloody conflict was soon about to end.

Team RWBY had lost many friends and teachers that day.   Their school was in ruins and their headmaster had died saving one of them from a Daemon Prince of Nurgle.  Yet their faith in each other and the Grey Knights never wavered. They made the ultimate sacrifice that day.

They sacrificed themselves to close the Warp portals. Their weapons Crecent Rose, Myrtenaster,  Gambol Shroud and Ember Cecilia had ended as many daemons as the Grey Knights Storm Bolters and Nemesis Force Weapons had. They fought  against overwelming odds. They taught the most powerful Daemon Princes the concept of fear.  And when they fell it, was by each other's sides as the last of the daemons were sent screaming back to the Warp and the last of the portals closed.

And as the legend goes, the surviving Grey Knights wept for a long, long time.

One of the largest  Daemon incursions since the Horus Heresy had been prevented. But all four kingdoms of Remnant laying in ruins and every single huntsman and huntress had fallen.  The population of Remnant had been wiped out. 

After the Grey Knights mourned,  they recovered the bodies of Team RWBY.  In the ruins of Beacon Academy,  they erected a beautiful tomb and buried them. Each member was buried with their weapon, each in their own coffin.  Each coffin has that member's individuals sigil and the chapter badge of the Grey Knights inscribed on it.

At the close of every millenium,  the Grey Knights gather together and the entire chapter travels to Remant.  There they mourn the fallen. The oldest and most venerable Dreadnoughts  of the chapter retell the legend of Team RWBY and the huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant.  The Chaplains read verses of mourning and vengeance and the entire chapter reaffirms their oaths of loyalty to the Emperor of Mankind.  Because just as Team RWBY and the huntsmen and huntresses were the sparks of hope for the people of Remnant,  the Grey Knights are the spark of hope for the Imperium of Man.


End file.
